Tucker Black and the Olympians: The Sea of Bones
by ODSTphantom
Summary: New and old characters alike will be featured in this new take on the PJO universe most gods will be featured as well. Follow the exploits of Tucker black as he struggles to survive in a completely new world to him while trying to not incur the wrath of gods and monsters.
1. Crappy Day

My name is Tucker Black and I really hate my life, well not as much as most of the bloodthirsty creatures after me but that's not important right now. Actually, most people like myself have quite a hard time leading normal lives and if your reading this you might just be like me. Well sort of like me anyway, I'm weird amongst a whole heap of weird.

Let me explain, my life is not going well right now and as usual it started in class. Here's how my life first got screwed up. It all started at the usual time for people our age twelve and in sixth grade.

You're probably thinking that's a little young to be loathing my life, right? Well we'll get to that in a minute and I assure you it's a perfectly reasonable reason.

I was in math class during a test over polynomials or whatever and then I hear over the intercom, "Tucker Black come to the principal's office. Tucker Black come to the principal's office."

Directly after that announcement Tom Moore, the biggest sixth grader you've ever seen said, "Nice going Black." So, I gave him my patented "I'll kill you later" look and stepped out into the hallway. As I walked, I wondered what they called me up for.

Maybe they found my secret stash of coca cola in my dorm room or maybe they found out I cheated on my English test and they were going to give me detention or worse make me redo it. While walking down the poster lined hallway wondering what was going on I quickly went off topic and began thinking about what would be for lunch. I got so lost in thought by the time I had gotten into the principal's office I had already sat down and he had begun talking to me.

"Which is why Mr. Black I have to regrettably terminate your enrollment at Lionel's High School prep."

I immediately snapped out of my food related day dream after that. "Wait what? Why are you kicking me out is it because of that mashed potatoes incident? Because I swear I didn't mean to blow up that plate of mashed potatoes Mr. Darrow." I knew I said something wrong when he looked at me the way he did when he learned I had detention. Now most teachers and faculty don't like me anyway due to the fact most things either spontaneously explode or just generally don't go well for me. But Mr. Darrow really doesn't like me. Ever since I accidentally dropped the big "L" on the building onto his car he's had it in for me. "No, that is not the particular reason you are being discharged from this establishment although it is one of the many reasons we will not be expecting you back," he smugly claimed.

I slowly let that sink in. Man, my mom is really not gonna be happy about this. This will be another one of the countless times I've been kicked out of a school and to be honest it probably won't be my last. "When do I have to leave?" He looked at me like I just slammed a book on his desk and I just woke him up from a nap. "I went over that just a moment ago if you had been listening you would know I said you will be leaving when school is let out for summer break in a few days, now you may go back to class." So, I left his office and walked a little down the hall to the bathroom.

"Well this is just great," I fumed to myself in front of the bathroom mirror. I rested alongside the bathroom sink with my back facing the mirror. I slowly turned around to look at my reflection although I don't know why.

I'm nothing special to look at I'm not all that athletic but I'm no worse than anyone else. I'm pale even though I spend most my time outside. My hair isn't that long but not short either. It's a mess that stands up slightly in the front and is the same color as my moms, black but not dark it's more of a light black. My eyes are the only thing my mom said I inherited from my dad bright green. My permanently pale complexion is something I never could figure out I guess I just don't tan well. I never really knew my dad, my mom said he was an important businessman who had to leave on a business trip but he never came back. I always figured it was just an excuse for a dead-beat dad who couldn't support us and my mom just didn't want to break the news to me.

I heard a screech roll throw the halls shacking me from my thoughts. I ran out of the bathroom and looked to where the noise came from. Outside the window leading to the school courtyard. Something large and oddly bat like flew away, but too fast for me to really see it clearly. Okay, I think I'm going crazy.

After making sure I wasn't a complete nut job I walked back to class depressed and thinking about how disappointed my mom would be. After all a parent being mad at you is no big deal you can somewhat ignore them being mad, but the worst thing to hear is them saying their disappointed in you. Walking down the hall I'm seriously thinking about how much my life sucks.

I entered the room getting a few looks from some of the other kids inside but no teacher in sight for whatever reason. To my disappointment, in time to finish the test I had started Tom Moore was snickering talking to his meat headed thug friends pointing in my direction I figured I better just power through the class since it was almost over and I didn't want to get in even more trouble than I had all ready gotten in. Just when I was finishing the last question I felt a paper wod hit me in the back of the head and heard Tom laughing.

I stood up pushing my chair back not thinking all that clear," do you have a problem or is your head so full of meat you're considering opening a butcher shop!"

"What'd you say Black?! I didn't think you had the guts, lucky for me I get to beat 'em outta ya."

"Try it, Tommy," I said in a mocking tone since I knew he hated people calling him that. As soon as he heard me say that, he pushed the kids between us out of the way, got up in my face, and pulled me by my shirt raising his fist to intimidate me. Needless to say, it didn't work in doing anything other than fueling my anger. Blood roared in my ears and pipes burst out of the ground beneath my feet dousing Tom and sending him across the room and pining him to the wall from the water pressure.

After the freak pipe burst everyone looked at me and Tom pointed an accusatory finger at me while yelling," how the heck did you do that Black? What are you a freak?"

After hearing that I got even redder in the face and ran out of the room as fast as I could and ran into the bathroom so I wouldn't have to face anyone. As soon as I got to the bathroom I opened the stall at the far end and locked it so I wouldn't be bothered, but of course that didn't work and someone came into the bathroom after about thirty minutes later and knocked on the stall door.

"Go away!"

"Tucker, you okay? I heard what happened," I heard someone say and to my surprise it was my best and only friend Eric Greenroot. He's this buff but short guy with thick curly black hair and I'm sure the only sixth grader with a goatee. "Come on dude you can't let that tool Tom Moore get to you, and for what it's worth I don't think you're a freak," he said trying to reassure me. I came out of the stall smiling a little at him, "this coming from the most manly sixth grader in this school with more facial hair than most the teachers." He smirked at me and nodded proudly stroking his goatee.

"You know it," he said smiling proudly and puffing out his chest. I scoffed at his ridiculousness and wiped at the dampness that was in my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had started slightly crying. People have been calling me a freak most my life and it's a sore spot for me and I guess Tom touched that nerve without realizing it. Now Eric was blatantly beaming at me as if he were a proud parent just learning their kid was getting accepted to a prestigious college.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was staring sorry," my friend is way to weird for his own good.

I sighed," Let's just go back to our dorm room it's the last class anyway and I wanna get some sleep before I go completely insane, and so I can finish the homework I've been assigned." Nodding in understanding Eric walked out the bathroom with me close behind and we walked for a few minutes in silence for a few minutes Eric slightly limping next to me, he had this muscle disorder he was recovering from he had use to need to use crutches but not so much anymore.

"Hey, Tucker I need to tell you something later," Eric said out of nowhere.

Eric was acting kinda weird but he's my best friend, and pretty much only friend, so I'll listen to what he needs to tell me. But first I think we should head back to our dorms otherwise a teacher will come in and make us actually do school work.

Oh man I shiver at the very thought.


	2. I Vaporize a Teacher

So after a few minutes walk and a good amount of procrastination, I'm sitting in the dorm room I share with Eric on my bed not doing my school work. So pretty much a normal day for any 12 year old. Until Eric started talking about the weirdest stuff while looking at a necklace I'd never seen him with as if he was trying to not seem interested in the topic that much.

"So Tucker, do you know anything about like Greek mythology and stuff," he asked me while fidgeting under my curious stare.

"What? You mean like gods, heroes, and monsters?"

At that he perked up for some reason,"yeah exactly like that stuff how much do you know about that stuff?"

"Well to be honest not much but I mean I know some of the gods like Zues, Poseidon, and Hades but their easy to remember."

He looked like he was about to say something else but he was interrupted by a knock at our dorm room door. Both our heads shot up to look at the square of foggy glass with the silhouette of what looked like a woman.

"Oh crap it's a teacher," I panicked in my mind.

Eric and I shot a look at each other that both of us instantly knew what it meant so we both stood up, got in position, and played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who'd answer the door.

Aaaaaaand of course it's me.

Putting on the best fake smile I could and opening the door I was met with the single worst teacher I could ever have the misfortune of seeing. Mrs. Lasch, her name is so weirdly spelled and it's pretty much pronounced like "lash" it's like she was made to be a torturer. And just to pull off her mean teacher vibe she wore black combat boots, a leather jacket, her hair up in a teacher bun, and a patented teacher look that just says,"I'm better than you so you have to listen."

" Hi Mrs. Lasch, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

She gave me the best teacher glare that she could saying full well that I should know why she's there and unfortunately, I definitely did.

" Mr. Black you and I both know why I'm here and we need to have a discussion about your expulsion along with your outburst at one of your fellow students earlier today."

At this exact moment I'm entirely sure I look like a deer in the headlights, so I look back at Eric trying to get his help, screaming with my eyes for help. And thankfully he got the point and rushed off his bed to come and help me.

"Sorry Mrs. L but Tucker and I are both swamped with homework and I honestly don't think we'll be able to get done by tomorrow if he's gone for to long." Oh my god, my friend is the best liar ever so I gave him the best discreet thumbs up I could behind my back. After hearing that she gave him a hard glare that instantly made him shrink back from her gaze.

"Mr. Greenroot I'm fully aware the amount of work you have been assigned and I'm sure you can both finish it in the amount of time you will have left after I have a talk with Mr. Black here."

Eric looked extremely scared and panicked at this point,"y-yes ma'am."

"Good, now Mr. Black come with me or you'll be visiting the principle," she said walking out of our dorm into the hallway, waiting for me to do the same.

So with great disappointment, I gave Eric an apologetic look and followed behind Mrs. Lasch who had ended up at the very end of the hall ad if she had ran full sprint down there, but I hadn't even heard her make a single noise. Okay, that's weird but I continued after her barely able to keep up at the pace she kept leading me down the English hall, to the auditorium that the school used for their crappy student plays. Looking around I barely caught a glimpse of the doors to the auditorium opening and closing so I scrambled to get inside thinking she'd yell if I didn't hurry. Some how in the span it took her to open and close the door she had gotten to the stage of the auditorium and was standing with her arms crossed looking at me angrily.

"Sorry Mrs. Lasch,"I said instinctively expecting she was angry because of something I had done.

" I knew you were a powerful one but you're even better than I had originally thought I'm almost sure it is you that my lord is looking for," she said somehow managing to glare and smile at me at the same time.

Okay I'm seriously getting a really rapey vibe from her and it's honestly making me uncomfortable.

Letting out a nervous chuckle I started backing up," uh what's going on Mrs. Lasch?"

She slowly started to hunch over her leather jacket melting and fusing to her arms forming…wings? Her face shifting grotesquely into a snarl and an ear piercing shriek escaping her mouth, causing me to cover my ears.

"You may be powerful but you will die for stealing my masters symbol."

" WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!!!" I yelled completely and utterly confused almost certain I was going crazy. Well that is until Eric busted in yelling.

"Tucker, catch!" And something came sailing through the air and before I could think I had caught it.

"What the heck," I asked myself looking at the now identified necklace in my hand that was intricately threaded with beads and had an anchor charm wrapped with a chain around it.

"Pull on the charm Tucker."

What the hell I don't have much more to lose so I did as he said and out of the charm grew a sword with an easy fitting leather grip on the handle, bronze edges for blades and a gold strip going all the way through the middle of the blade.

As I marveled at the sword I heard the ear piercing shriek again and looked back over at the stage the weird bat thing was on. Well it was on the stage up until it lunges straight at me flapping its wings and brandishing a whip I hadn't seen until just now. Time slowed down in that split second, I rolled to the left out of the way swiping the sword up diagonally cutting into the monsters shoulder, but instead of feeling resistance the blade went right throw like a hot knife through butter and golden dusted exploded in my face covering me.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
